Problems
by animegirl16
Summary: X.A.N.A.'s woken up again. Ulrich wants to tell Yumi how he feels about her, while Yumi also struggles with her own feelings. Plus, there is a problem no one ever expected. Please R&R! YxU and maybe AxJ. COMPLETE!
1. Homework

Yumi sighed deeply as she stared out her window  
'I hate math homework' Yumi thought, still staring out the window. She started tapping her pencil on her homework. 'I wonder what the guys are doing . . . . '  
Yumi's thought was suddenly interrupted by her phone. Yumi looked at it and waited for it to ring again before she picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Yumi!"  
"Oh hi Ulrich!" Yumi smiled at the thought of Ulrich calling her. 'I was just thinking about you!' Yumi laughed thinking it was to herself but Ulrich heard her.  
'I love how she laughs.' Ulrich thought smiling "What's so funny Yumi?"  
"Huh?" Yumi asked realizing she had spaced out.  
"I said: What's so funny?" Ulrich said smiling.  
"Oh! Nothing. . . . Just thinking was all."  
"About what?"  
"Really! It's nothing! . . . . So why did you call Ulrich?" Yumi asked trying to change the subject. She started to play with the cord on her telephone.  
" . . . "Ulrich couldn't bring himself to tell Yumi why he really called. He just wanted to hear her voice. 'Man! I must really like her a lot! She probably thinks I'm an idiot though, calling her for no reason!'  
"Ulrich? . . . Are you ok?" Yumi said as she stopped playing with her telephone cord.  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
"Are you sure? . . . "  
"Yeah I'm sure."  
Yumi knew Ulrich wasn't fine but she didn't want to bug him about it. 'I wish he would just tell me what's wrong. He's been acting really strange lately. I don't its X.A.N.A., but I guess it could be. I know he'll tell me when he wants to. I just hope he'll tell me soon.'  
"Yumi?" Are you still there?"  
"Yeah! I'm here."  
"What are you doing?" Ulrich asked wondering why Yumi was being so quiet.  
"Just doing my homework." Yumi said as she pushed her math homework to the side. 'I hate math homework.'  
"Oh. Do you want me to go?" Ulrich asked even though he didn't want to go.  
'No!' "Do you need to go?" Yumi asked - not wanting Ulrich to go.  
"No. I just thought you would want me to go so you could finish up your homework." 'She doesn't want me to go?' Ulrich asked himself confused.  
Yumi sighs then yawns. "Yeah I guess your right. I should go. I have a quiz tomorrow that I need to study for. Plus I still have some homework to do."  
"Ok. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye." 'I love you Yumi.'  
"Ulrich?!?"  
'Oh my god! Did I say that out loud?' "Yes Yumi?"  
"I'm here when ever you need to talk. Just remember that ok?" Yumi smiled. She liked having those kinds of talks with Ulrich.  
'Good! She didn't hear that!' "Thanks Yumi. You're a really great friend." 'And that's all you'll ever be.'  
Yumi smiles "You too Ulrich. Bye."  
Ulrich hung up the phone.  
"Talking to Yumi AGAIN Romeo?" Odd asked grinning at Ulrich  
"Yeah." 'Why didn't I tell her? I should have told her.' Ulrich sighs.  
"Don't worry Ulrich! You can always talk to her tomorrow!" Odd said trying to cheer Ulrich up.  
"You're right Odd . . ." 'For once' Ulrich smiled and laughed to himself.  
Ulrich looked at his vibrating cell phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Ulrich! It's Jeremy! X.A.N.A.'s woken up! Call Yumi and head to the factory with Odd! Aelita's in a lot of trouble!' Jeremy said frantically.  
"Ok Jeremy. We're on are way."  
"Hurry!" Jeremy said before he hung up.  
"Odd, you head to the factory. I'll call Yumi and come too."  
"I'm on my way."  
"Be careful Odd."  
"Don't worry!" Odd said smiling. 


	2. XANA strikes

A/N: This is my first fanfic so don't kill me k? Thx to everyone who reviewed me! I really appreciate it! Oh and in case anyone was confused "this is someone talking" and 'this is someone thinking'! Sorry I didn't write that in the first chapter! I was in a hurry. Well hope you enjoy chapter two!

"Hello?" Yumi asked when she picked up her telephone. 'I'm never going to finish my homework!' Yumi smiled.

"Hey Yumi! It's me again! Aelita's in trouble! Odd's heading over to the factory and so am I. Jeremy wants all of us to come," 'That's typical of Jeremy, always being protective of Aelita. Well I guess I don't blame him. I would be too if it were Yumi' "It's probably pretty serious Yumi."

"I'm on my way." Yumi hung up the phone and headed to the park.

"Good! You're here Odd! Where are Yumi and Ulrich?" Jeremy shakes his head. "It doesn't matter! You better hurry Odd! 10 crabs have surrounded Aelita! She created a barrier but it won't last much longer!" Jeremy said all in one breath – slightly panicked.

"Well then, Einstein, quit talking!"

"Transfer Odd. Scanner Odd. Virtualization!"

Odd appeared in Lyoko not a moment too soon.

"Don't worry Aelita! I'm coming!" Odd shot at two of the crabs, barely dodging a shot from another. 'I hope Yumi and Ulrich get here soon, I don't know how long I can keep this up!'

"Odd! Watch out!" Aelita screamed as a crab shot at Odd.

"Odd! You need to be more careful! Yumi and Ulrich are still pretty far away!" 'Hmm . . . X.A.N.A. activated the tower, but there doesn't seem to be any kind of an attack. I wonder what X.A.N.A. is planning.'

Odd shot another crab and it shot him too.

"Odd! You only have 10 life points left!"

Yumi's cell phone started to ring.

"Yes, Jeremy?"

"Yumi! Where are you? Odd only has 10 life points left and there are still 7 crabs!"

"We're at the factory right now Jeremy."

"Hurry up!"

"What's wrong?" Ulrich asked Yumi when she put her cell phone away.

"Odd only has 10 life points left and is trying to fight 7 crabs by himself."

Odd shot at another crab but quickly had to dodge lasers from the other crabs.

"Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Yumi! Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Yumi! Virtualization!" Jeremy said as he sent Ulrich and Yumi to Lyoko.

"Where are we?" Yumi asked confused.

"I . . . don't know . . . "Ulrich said equally confused "Where did you send us Jeremy?"

"What do you mean where did I send you? I sent you two to the desert region. That's where Aelita and Odd are . . . wait a second! I think something's wrong with the computer! This says that you guys are in the polar region."

"Well Jeremy, we **are** in the polar region!" Ulrich said trying not to laugh.

"What? I didn't send you guys there!"

"It doesn't matter Jeremy! We could use a nice run before we fight!" Yumi said smiling as she turned toward Ulrich. "Come on Ulrich. Let's go. Odd and Aelita need your help!"

Ulrich nods and they head to the desert region.

Jeremy tried to figure out what happened but couldn't find anything unusual. 'I know I didn't send them there. I wonder what happened . . . . . . .

A/N: Sorry this chapter was a little short! Please R&R before you go though!


	3. In Lyoko

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed me! I really appreciate it! Hope you all like this chapter!

"Hold on Odd! Here we come!" Yumi said running as fast as she could. "Odd! Take Aelita to the tower! We can hold off the crabs!"

"Okie dokie!" odd said as he turned to Aelita. "Come on Aelita! Let's go!" Aelita nods and they start running to the tower.

Yumi killed two of the crabs with one shot. Then Ulrich killed two of the crabs. Yumi killed another crab and Ulrich killed the last one. Since all the crabs were dead, Yumi decided to sit on a rock. Ulrich came and sat down by her.

Ulrich's POV

I think I blushed a little when I sat down by Yumi. I don't really care though. I just hope she didn't see me. Did I just see her blush? No! She didn't! Or did she? I don't know. I wonder what she's thinking about.

Yumi's POV

When Ulrich came and sat down by me, I couldn't help but think of something else that happened, or **almost** happened, in the desert region before. When we almost kissed. I blushed. I couldn't help it though. I hope he didn't see that! I've thought about that moment so many times since it happened. I wonder if he does too.

Normal POV

"Do Odd and Aelita need our help Jeremy?" Yumi asked trying not to think about Ulrich.

"No, Yumi. They're fine. They're almost at the tower and there are no monsters in sight."

"Ok Jeremy." Yumi replied partially disappointed.

"Is something wrong Yumi?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"No. Nothing's wrong, Jeremy. There's just nothing to do but wait until Aelita deactivates the tower! We already killed all of the crabs!" Yumi said laughing. Yumi put her hands down on the rock, one accidentally on top of Ulrich's. They both moved their hands quickly and blushed.

"Sorry Ulrich."

"It's ok Yumi."

". . ."

". . ."

"They sure are taking a long time aren't they?" Yumi said smiling trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, they are." Ulrich said also smiling.

'I wish he would tell me what's wrong. I'm just going to ask him'

"Ulrich?"

"Yes, Yumi?"

"Is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked confused.

"Well you've been acting really strange lately."

"Strange?" Ulrich asked, still confused.

"It seems like when I'm around you lately, you don't like yourself."

"I don't?" 'Oh great! Now I have to tell her.'

"No. You really don't. Is it because of X.A.N.A.?" Yumi asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little stressed." Ulrich lied.

"Oh. Are you going to be ok? Maybe you shouldn't come next time." Yumi said, still worried.

". . . Actually Yumi, that's not what's wrong." Ulrich said. 'Ok I can do this.'

"What's wrong Ulrich?" Yumi asked really worried. She scooted closer to him. "Are you ok?"

"No. I'm not."

"What's wrong?!?"

'I can do this.' "I have something I need to tell you Yumi . . . . . . . . . . ."

A/N: Did you like it? Please review before you leave! The more reviews I have the easier it will be for me to write the next chapter. I can update it quicker too! = )


	4. Yumi and Ulrich

A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews! I really appreciate it a lot!

aznBLONDiE xD – I know! Sorry about the short chapters! It's really hard though! I'll try to make them a little longer! Especially after this one!

dbzgal99 - maybe! You'll just have to read and find out! = )

yumi165 – I do too. That's why I wanted to my first fanfic to have at least a little thing of them in it!

"What is it?" Yumi asked as she turned so she was facing Ulrich.

Ulrich took a deep breath. 'Come on! Stop staring at her and just tell her that you love her!' "Yumi, I . . . ."

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy said as he pushed the enter key on the keyboard.

Ulrich then found himself not in Lyoko with Yumi, but with a sleeping Odd in their dorm. Time had gone back to earlier that morning. It wasn't too early but classes hadn't quite started yet either. Ulrich sat on his bed trying to think. Odd started to snore.

'Was that all just some crazy dream?' Ulrich wasn't sure whether time had gone back or if he had fallen asleep and dreamt about fighting in Lyoko and trying to tell Yumi how he felt about her. 'It seemed real though. Was it? I don't know . . . I guess I'll just ask Odd when he gets up. I'll try not to worry about it that much right now. I guess I should try to go back to sleep.' Odd had stopped snoring at the moment so Ulrich decided not to put in his earplugs. He pulled the covers on top of him and he was almost asleep when he thought he heard something. 'What was that?' Ulrich look up and saw Odd shutting the door behind him as he left the dorm. 'Oh great! I just missed him! Oh well! I guess I'll just have to wait until he gets back.' Ulrich looked at his alarm clock. 'While I'm waiting I should get ready.' Ulrich started to get dressed and was just about to get his shirt on when he heard a knock at the door. 'I hope it's not Sissy again.' Ulrich thought as he opened the door.

"Oh! Yumi!" Ulrich said surprised.

"Did I come too early?"

"No. I just wasn't expecting to see you!" Ulrich said as he put his shirt on.

"Yumi smiled as she watched him put it on, but quickly looked away before he saw her staring. She went and sat on his bed.

"So why did you come Yumi?"

"Well, I wanted to let you . . ." Yumi stopped when she heard the door open. Odd walked in.

"Oh I see we have company!" Odd said smiling. "I'll just leave you two alone and go get something to eat!" Odd said slipping out the door before Ulrich could say anything. Ulrich blushed.

"What were you saying Yumi?"

"Well, I came here to let you finish what you were saying in Lyoko. I don't know if you did or not but I couldn't hear it if you did. Probably because of going back into time." Yumi smiled. "Anyway go on Ulrich. What was wrong?"

"Oh yeah! I didn't get to finish!" Ulrich said also smiling. 'So it was real after all. I have to tell her now. No more backing out at the last second or putting it off. If I don't tell her soon then I don't know what I'll do!' Ulrich sat down on his bed by Yumi. He grabbed her hands and held them in his own. Yumi blushed a little bit. "Yumi . . . . I don't know how else to say this, but I love you. I have for as long as I've know you. I never wanted to tell you though because I was so scared that you would tell me you didn't love me back. I know this could affect our friendship, but I couldn't stand it anymore! You not knowing how I feel about you was so hard on me but I knew there would be a perfect time to tell you. I think that it's now."

". . ." Yumi's face was bright red. She couldn't say anything.

Odd knocked on the door. "Are you guys done in there yet? I need to feed Kiwi!"

Ulrich looked at Yumi.

". . ."

Ulrich dropped his head and let go of Yumi's hands.

"You can come in Odd." Ulrich got off his bed, grabbed his jacket, and out it on as he left

". . ." Yumi looked at Ulrich as he left but she didn't say anything to stop him. She wanted more then anything to tell him she loved him too, but for some reason the words just wouldn't come out of her mouth. She couldn't even move.

"What happened to you Yumi?" Odd asked looking at the frozen Yumi sitting on Ulrich's bed as he fed Kiwi. "Yumi? Are you ok? What happened?" He asked knowing something was wrong.

When she came to her senses, Yumi got up slowly and started to run after Ulrich. Yumi kept running until she finally found him. She ran up behind him and put her arms around him. "I love you too, Ulrich!" Yumi said quietly since they were in the hall. She smiled at Ulrich as he turned around. Ulrich hugged her back and smiled too.

A/N: How did you all like it? **Please R&R! **Oh and there won't be any updates until July 21! Sorry but I promise I will have a long chapter 5 posted on the 21st! = )


	5. Problems

A/N: Thank you to all of my great reviewers! I really appreciate it a lot that you all took the time to review my story! Sorry it took so long to update! Hope you like it!

Suki-sei - lol! I tried to make it pretty long! = )

dbzgal99 - well they didn't kiss in that chapter but there **are** more chapters to come . . .

"Jeremy!?!" Aelita screamed.

"What is it Aelita?" Jeremy asked worriedly.

"I . . . I don't really know. Something's wrong with . . . with Lyoko, Jeremy! I don't know what happened! I was just inside a tower, and when I came out, there were more holes in the ground then usual!"

"What?!?"

"Holes have just been . . . appearing in Lyoko for some reason!"

"Ok, Aelita! Calm down! I'll go to the factory right now and check to see if there is anything wrong with Lyoko ok?"

"Yes, Jeremy."

"Just be careful and stay away from the appearing holes ok?"

"Ok, Jeremy. Thank you."

The bell for class rang. Yumi and Ulrich let go of each other."

"I'll see you later, Yumi."

"Ok, Ulrich."

"Bye."

"Ulrich?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Yumi said smiling.

"I love you too." Ulrich said smiling back.

Ms. Hertz's class

Odd sat in his chair waiting for Ulrich to get there. When Ulrich finally came in, he had a big smile on his face.

"Hey Ulrich!"

"Oh! Hi Odd!" Ulrich said seeming to come out of a trance.

"What was wrong with, Yumi?

"Oh it was nothing."

"Why did you just leave her in the dorm?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you all spaced out right now?"

"Huh? Oh! No reason. Why do you keep asking me all these questions?"

"Well you kinda left Yumi in our dorm all spaced out and she wouldn't talk to me, you ditched me and just now come in class right before Ms. Hertz is about to start teaching – which is any second by the way, you are all spaced out like something major happened, you have a really big smile on your face, **and** you are suppose to be my friend! I think something's wrong . . . or right. I don't know. That's why I'm asking you. Don't you think those are good enough reasons?"

"Sure . . ."

"Then what happened?"

"I'll tell you later."

"When?"

"After school."

"That long?"

"Do you want me to tell you or not?"

"Yeah. Fine. I guess I'll wait until after school if I have to. . ."

"I'll tell you after school ok?"

"Ok class! Settle down! Let's get started! You've had plenty of time to talk amongst yourselves!" Ms. Hertz said trying to get her class to settle down so she could start teaching.

"Ok." Odd whispered responding to Ulrich's question.

In the classroom Yumi's in

Yumi's POV

As I sat in math class, waiting for the bell to ring, all I could think about was Ulrich. 'He actually told me he loved me! Plus, he knows I love him too! Today has been a great day so far! Math has been going by so slow today!' Finally the bell rang meaning math was over, it was worth the wait.

Normal POV

"Hey, Ulrich! What are you doing here?" Yumi asked as she walked out of the classroom.

"Well, I . . . um . . . was wondering if . . . you would like me . . . or someone . . . to . . . walk with." Ulrich said nervously. He smiled at Yumi.

"I'd like that." Yumi said smiling back.

Yumi and Ulrich started to walk side - by – side. Yumi blushed as she grabbed Ulrich's hand. Ulrich was surprised at first but then he just smiled When they got to Yumi's next classroom, Ulrich let go of Yumi's hand and was about to walk off.

"Thanks for walking me Ulrich."

Ulrich smiled at Yumi as if to say your welcome. Yumi gave Ulrich a quick kiss on his cheek and quickly went inside her classroom.

At the factory

"Aelita? Are you there still?"

"Yes, Jeremy. I'm still here."

"I can't seem to figure out why these holes keep appearing in Lyoko. Do you think this is X.A.N.A.'s doing?" Jeremy asked confused

"I don't know, Jeremy. It could be. More holes have appeared in Lyoko since we last talked Jeremy. This could be serious. I haven't sensed any pulsations recently, but I could go look for any activated towers if you would like."

"Go ahead, Aelita. You go look for any activated towers. Contact me if you find anything ok Aelita?"

"I will, but where are you going?"

"Well, I've already missed one class today! I can say I was at the infirmary for that class but not for two! After class is lunch. I can check things out more then on my computer in my dorm. I have to leave now Aelita. Please be careful ok?"

"I will Jeremy and I'll tell you if I find anything unusual."

Back at school

As Ulrich started to go to his next class after walking Yumi, Odd found him.

"There you are Ulrich! I've been looking for you! You left class so quickly that I couldn't keep up with you! I mean I can understand why you would want to leave Ms. Hertz's class so quickly . . . so where did you go exactly?"

Ulrich stopped walking and smiled remembering walking Yumi, holding her hand, and getting kissed on the cheek.

"Oh great! Not Mr. Secretive again! Come on Ulrich! You can tell me anything . . . everything! Just tell me something!" Odd said standing there with Ulrich.

"I told you I would tell you everything when we get back to our dorm after school! " Ulrich said getting annoyed by Odd's persistence.

"Why not at lunch?"

"Do you want to know or not?"

"I do want to know! Why do you keep asking me that?"

"If you want to know, then you're just going to have to until after school! Besides – you'll be too busy at lunch to hear anything I say anyway! Plus . . ." 'I'll be too busy thinking about Yumi to tell you the story straight!'

"Plus what?"

"Plus there are too many people around at lunch!" 'Good save!'

"So you're saying you don't want certain people to hear it?"

"Maybe . . ."

"Fine! I'll wait until after school if I have to, but then you** have** to tell me though!"

"Yeah, yeah . . ."

"Hey guys!" Jeremy said as he walked up to Odd and Ulrich.

"And where have **you** been? Talking to Aelita again I suppose. Hmm?"

"Yeah . . ." Jeremy said blushing. "Something seemed to be wrong with Lyoko so I was checking it out at the factory."

"What's wrong with Lyoko?" Ulrich asked seriously.

"Yeah. What's wrong, Jeremy? Did Aelita trip and fall and you were worried?" Odd asked on the verge of laughing.

Jeremy blushed dark red and Odd started cracking up.

"Shut up Odd! This could be serious! What is it Jeremy?"

"Well, it's nothing too serious at the moment. Holes keep appearing in Lyoko for reason that I figure out, but I'll have to worry about it later because – if you forgot – we have class right now." Jeremy said as he started to walk to class.

"Wait Jeremy! So , you don't think it's that serious right?" Ulrich asked taking the situation quite serious unlike Odd.

"Well I don't really know how serious it is at the moment. I had to leave the factory before I could figure out how and why the holes are being made. Aelita said she would check to see if there are any activated towers while I went to class. I told her to contact me if she found anything unusual though." Jeremy said.

"Or for any other reason too!" Odd said laughing at his comment.

"Odd! Can't you take this situation even a little serious for once instead of trying to embarrass someone? This could be serious Odd! Lyoko **and** Aelita might be in trouble!" Ulrich said getting very annoyed by Odd.

"But it's so fun – not to mention easy!" Odd said almost falling on the ground in laughter.

Ulrich rolled his eyes and the three walked into class right before it was about to start.

A/N: Well that's where I'm going to stop it for now because I'm so tired typing! = ) Hope you all enjoyed it and I hope that was long enough for you all! Please review before you leave though! Thanks!


	6. What's wrong with Lyoko?

A/N: Thanks again to all of my reviewers! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Jeremies-Girl – Umm . . . . I'm not to sure what's wrong. I think you just need to click on the story you want to fix! Tell me if that doesn't work though! = ) I'll be happy to help some more!

MagicianCyborg – Thanks for the suggestion! That's what I tried to do – but I guess something happened! I'll check it out.

spiecas – Hmm . . . a lot of people have been saying stuff about this. I'll check it out and see if something's wrong.

'Hmm . . .' Aelita thought to herself as she looked around the mountain region of Lyoko. 'I can't seem to sense any pulsations here. I didn't sense any pulsations in the other regions either. Maybe there isn't an activated tower after all. There could just be something wrong with the programming. Hmm . . . should I contact Jeremy? Probably not. He's in class. I shouldn't bug him in the middle of class just to say everything here is ok. Or at least I think things here are ok! Hmm . . . what should I do until Jeremy gets out of class? Maybe I should go to a tower and try to see if there **is** something wrong with Lyoko. Or should I leave that to Jeremy? I just don't know what to do. Oh well. I guess the one thing I should do is just wait.' Aelita sat down on one of the rocks and started to meditate. 'This should help pass the time.'

after class

In Jeremy's dorm

"Aelita? Are you there?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes Jeremy. I'm here. How was class?"

"Class was predictable – literally. Every time we go back in time, all of us know exactly what's going to happen for pretty much the whole day. I'm not complaining though."

"It's lunch time right? Is that why no one else is here?"

"Yeah they're all at lunch. Of course, Odd would never miss a single lunch! Not even if he was sick!"

Aelita laughed at Jeremy's comment.

"So how's Lyoko, Aelita? Have any more holes appeared? Did you find an activated tower?"

"Yes more holes have appeared. I'm afraid it's a lot worse then we thought though Jeremy. I went to all the regions while you were in class, but I didn't sense any pulsations. I haven't seen any of X.A.N.A.'s monsters today either. I don't think X.A.N.A. has activated a tower. More holes have appeared though Jeremy. If it's not X.A.N.A., then something may be wrong with the programming."

"Hmm . . . that's strange. I looked at it this morning and didn't seem to find anything wrong with it. Maybe I should go check it out at the factory again . . ."  
"You should go eat lunch Jeremy." Aelita said interrupting Jeremy.

"What about Lyoko? And what about you?"

"I'll be fine Jeremy, and Lyoko can wait. You should at least go get something to eat. I can start researching while you're eating if you want me to."

"Ok Aelita. I'll go eat really fast. Then I'll head to the factory."

"What about your other classes though Jeremy?"

"Your right. I'll come back here after I'm done eating to see what you've figured out by then. After school I'll head straight to the factory though ok Aelita?"

"Ok Jeremy. I'll see what I can find out about the programming. Have a good lunch! I'll see you later."

"Bye Aelita."

In the lunch room

"Jeremy sure is taking a long time isn't he?" Yumi asked wondering where her friend was.

"He's probably just trying to figure out if there was wrong with Lyoko." Ulrich replied.

"What would be wrong with Lyoko?" Yumi asked worriedly

"Oh yeah, you weren't with us this morning. Jeremy said that there were holes appearing in Lyoko. Aelita was checking if there were any activated towers while we were in class. Jeremy is probably just seeing if Aelita found anything. He said it isn't something we should worry about at the moment. He knows he can call us if it gets really important though." Ulrich explained.

"I still can't help but feel guilty that we don't help Jeremy at all with things like this and trying to find an anti - virus for Aelita . . ." (A/N – this is after Jeremy materializes Aelita, but since X.A.N.A. put a virus in her the had to send her back to Lyoko until Jeremy could find an anti - virus.) Yumi trailed off. "Speak of the devil!" Yumi said smiling as Jeremy walked up to their table.

"Hey guys." Jeremy said as he sat down next to Odd who was too busy to say anything.

"Hey, Jeremy." Yumi said smiling.

"Hey. Did Aelita find anything Jeremy?" asked Ulrich.

"Aelita said she didn't feel any pulsations in any of the regions, so we don't think X.A.N.A. activated a tower. We think there might be something wrong with the programming though. Aelita told me she would go see if she could find any information while I ate lunch. I'm going to the factory after school to see if I can find anything wrong with the programming." Jeremy answered Ulrich.

"Do you want us to come to the factory too Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"If you guys want to come. I don't know what you would do though. Aelita and I are just going to try to figure out what's wrong with Lyoko." Jeremy answered before he started to eat.

"It sounds like he just wants to be alone with Aelita!" Odd said with a big smile on his face. Jeremy blushed.

"Shut up Odd. You're embarrassing Jeremy!" Yumi said almost yelling at Odd. "It's ok Jeremy. I can come after school if you want some extra help." Yumi said.

"I can come too." Ulrich said.

"Me too, but me and Ulrich can't come right after school, but if you want we could come a little later." Odd said smiling quickly before he starting eating again.

Yumi gave a strange look to Ulrich meaning something like: "What are you and Odd doing?". Ulrich just shook his head at Yumi meaning something like "It's nothing.".

Yumi stood up. "Well I'm done. I'll see you guys later ok?" Yumi left and went outside.

"Actually I think I'm done too you guys." Ulrich stood up too.

"Leave your cake!" Odd looked at Ulrich like he was insane.

"Oh, sorry Odd, here you go." Ulrich said as he handed Odd his piece of cake.

"Yum! Chocolate!" Odd said licking his lips. That was the last thing Ulrich heard before he left to go find Yumi.

Yumi was outside on a bench reading a book when Ulrich walked up to her. He sat down by her.

"What are you reading?"

"Oh nothing. It's just some book I have to read for class."

"Oh."

"What are you doing here? Did you want to train or something?" Yumi asked smiled.

"No, I just came out because I was done. Odd would have being eating, and Jeremy would have been lost in thought anyway."

"Oh." Yumi said. She glared at Sissy as she saw her come over looking at Ulrich.

"Oh! Hello Ulrich dear!" Sissy said as she smiled at Ulrich.

"What do you want this time Sissy?" Ulrich asked glaring at Sissy. He smiled. "Wait! Let me guess?" Ulrich put his hands to his head like he was thinking hard. "Umm . . . I'm thinking it has something to do with you asking me something . . . Wait! It's going to be something that I can easily embarrass you with!"

"Hmph!" Sissy glared at Yumi. "I know you wouldn't be acting this way if **she** weren't here. Both of us know that. Huh Ulrich? I know you love me even if you won't say it."

"Now see? What did I tell you? You would say something that I could easily embarrass you with. You see, you're wrong about everything you just said. First of all even if **Yumi** wasn't here, I still would say something to embarrass you or make you go away, and for the last time Sissy, I DON'T LIKE YOU! NOT EVEN A LITTLE! I LIKE YUMI AND **ONLY** YUMI SO GO AWAY AND LEAVE US ALONE!!!" Ulrich said almost yelling.

Yumi blushed and the sound of her name.

"FINE!" Sissy yelled as she stomped off.

"I just don't know why she won't leave me alone!" Ulrich said as he turned to Yumi.

"Yeah . . ." Yumi said turning away.

"Yumi, Are you ok?" Ulrich asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The bell ending lunch rang. 'Saved by the bell!' "I'll see you later at the factory . . . if you go ok?" Yumi said as she ran off with her book in her arms against her chest.

"Yumi, why are you running?" Ulrich asked Yumi as she ran to class. 'I hope I didn't upset her or something.'

after school

Odd and Ulrich's dorm

"So what's the big secret Ulrich?" Odd asked as he sat down on his bed and started to pet Kiwi.

"It's not a secret, but it big . . ."

"Just spit it out already! It sure seems like a secret since you're making it so suspenseful and you're only telling me!"

"Look Odd! I told Yumi ok? Happy now?"

"You mean you really told her? You didn't chicken out at the last minute?"

"Yeah I really told her. Then you came banging on the door wondering if you could come in."

"Oh! Did I really do that?" Odd said with an innocent smile on his face.

"Yeah you did. That's why I left. She came running after me and hugged me as she told me she loved me too."

"See . . ."

"I'm not finished - the reason I ditched you after class was cause I went you Yumi's class before it got out so I could ask her if she wanted me to walk her to her next class. . ." 'And then she kissed me on the cheek.' Ulrich said smiling.

"See! What did I tell you Romeo? I told you she was crazy about you didn't I?"

"Well that's what I thought until today after lunch. After I left you guys, I went outside and sat by Yumi who was sitting on a bench reading. Well talked a little, but then Sissy came. She was like always. You know annoying and self-centered. I told her off like usual and said that I didn't like her at all and that the only person I liked was Yumi. Sissy stomped off but then the bell rang not even a minute later. Yumi ran away saying she would see me at the factory later. She kind of just left me there. I don't know what was wrong with her . . ."

"I don't know what to tell you Ulrich. Maybe we should go to the factory though and see what Jeremy, Aelita, and possibly Yumi have found out while we were in here."

"Your probably right Odd, lets go."

A/N - Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update! I had major writers block plus I had to do a ton of babysitting! = ) Anyway, please review before you go!

A/N - For those of you who commented about the spacing – I checked it out and now I understand what you guys were talking about! Sorry about the spacing but it's not my fault! I type it correctly but I guess it messes with the spacing when I upload the chapter or something! Does anyone know how to fix this problem? If you do – PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!! = )


	7. Yumi's POV

A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers again! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! This is Yumi's POV after she left the lunchroom ok? I made this chapter so you all could understand what Yumi's thoughts are. Just read it ok? It's too hard for me to explain

Yumi's POV

After I left the lunchroom, I decided to go outside and read. It seemed like a good idea since everyone seemed preoccupied with there own thing. Plus I could get some of my homework done and not have to worry about it if I was going to go to the factory later. I sat down on a bench in the shade and started reading. A nice cool breeze blew countering the exceptionally hot weather. The wind felt good blowing through my hair. I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye so I glanced over. It was Ulrich. He was walking right towards me. I don't think he saw me looking at him so I just acted like I didn't see him and I just kept reading. I couldn't concentrate though. I found myself reading the same sentence over and over again. I found myself reading the sentence over and over again. I found myself reading the same sentence over and over again. (LOL! I'll stop) All I could think about was his caring deep brown eyes. I knew he was coming, and I couldn't read the book as a distraction from him. I didn't know what else to do so I just pretended like I was reading when he walked up to me.

"What are you reading?"

"Oh nothing. It's just some book I have to read for class."

"Oh."

Ulrich sounds like he's disappointed or something. I know there is going to be an awkward silence if I don't break it. I'll ask him why he came.

"What are you doing here? Did you want to train or something?" I asked him smiling. I thought I knew why he was there, and no, it wasn't to train. I wanted him to say it though. I wanted him to say he wanted to be with me and that he loved me.

"No, I just came out because I was done. Odd would have being eating, and Jeremy would have been lost in thought anyway."

"Oh." I can admit I was disappointed. I wanted to hear something more positive. I wanted to hear him say he loved me again. Am I crazy or something? He's already said it like 5 times today, and it's only lunch time! And I want to hear him say it again? Maybe he did just come out here to get away from Odd and Jeremy. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Sissy coming in our direction. Coming to talk to Ulrich no doubt. I glared at her but she didn't seem to care.

"Oh! Hello Ulrich dear!" Sissy said in her annoying tone as she smiled at Ulrich.

I can't stand it when she calls him that! Why does she say it anyway? It's not he's her boyfriend or something . . .

"What do you want this time Sissy?" Ulrich asked glaring at Sissy. He smiled. "Wait! Let me guess?" Ulrich put his hands to his head like he was thinking hard. "Umm . . . I'm thinking it has something to do with you asking me something . . . Wait! It's going to be something that I can easily embarrass you with!"

I smiled at Ulrich. Anyone, especially Ulrich, making fun of Sissy always made me laugh. I tried to hold it in so I would be unnoticed.

"Hmph!" Sissy glared at me as she talked to Ulrich some more. "I know you wouldn't be acting this way if **she** weren't here. Both of us know that. Huh Ulrich? I know you love me even if you won't say it."

Oh well, so much for staying unnoticed. Wait . . . what did she say? She has to be lying! . . . Right?

"Now see? What did I tell you? You would say something that I could easily embarrass you with. You see, you're wrong about everything you just said. First of all even if **Yumi** wasn't here, I still would say something to embarrass you or make you go away, and for the last time Sissy, I DON'T LIKE YOU! NOT EVEN A LITTLE! I LIKE YUMI AND **ONLY** YUMI SO GO AWAY AND LEAVE US ALONE!!!" Ulrich said almost yelling.

I guess he doesn't like her after all. Well I got my wish . . . sort of. He said he liked me . . . but that's not exactly how I pictured him saying it. How embarrassing though! I couldn't look at Sissy. I couldn't even look at Ulrich! I just turned my head away from both of them. I could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment and I didn't want _either _of them to see it.

"FINE!" Sissy yelled as she stomped off.

"I just don't know why she won't leave me alone!" Ulrich said. I saw him turn toward me out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah . . ." I didn't know what else to say. What else _could _I have said? I turned my whole body the other way. I don't know why exactly, I kind of just did.

"Yumi, Are you ok?" Ulrich asked me with worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I didn't want him to know I was embarrassed. I don't even know why I was embarrassed! But I was and I didn't want him to know. I was so happy when I heard the bell ending lunch ring. Saved by the bell!

"I'll see you later at the factory . . . if you go ok?" I told Ulrich as I ran away, the book in my arms against my chest, and my cheeks still red. I need to stop thinking about him so my cheeks will go back to normal. I don't know what was wrong with me at lunch time. I wasn't like that at all this morning. I don't even know why I was running still. I feel so confused for some reason. Maybe even a little dizzy. I stopped running. I felt to dizzy to even walk. It felt like the whole world was spinning around me and I couldn't stop it. I tried walking towards my next class still dizzy. What's wrong with me? Why am I so dizzy all of a sudden? I wish Ulrich was here . . .

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed it! Sorry for the major cliffy but I just had to! ! ) Please review before you go! Sorry this chapter was so short but I wanted to post this today but I got tired of typing! = )

A/N: I figured out how to fix the spacing problem! Yeah!


	8. Yumi's POV cont

A/N: Hey! I'm back and with chapter 8! = ) Thank you to all of my reviewers yet once again! Hee hee! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!!  
  
yumi165 – That's actually what I was going to do in the first place, but I think I thought of something better . . . = ) ===============================================================  
  
Yumi's POV  
  
I felt so dizzy. I didn't know why though. I seem hot all of a sudden. I feel really strange. I don't know what's wrong with me. I decided it was probably nothing and just went to class. It was slowly but I knew it wasn't too far away. I tried walking. I couldn't walk straight. What's wrong with me? I sat down on the ground and tried to pull my self together. My head throbbed. I don't know why. Maybe I should get some help. Who would I get help from. I wish Ulrich was here to help me. I think I'm feeling a little better. I got up and tried walking. I could walk far enough to get to class, but I knew I wasn't feeling good so I asked the teacher if I could go to the infirmary. He let me go. I got out the classroom and started walking to the infirmary. I could barely walk again. I hope the nurse can figure out what's wrong with me. I sat down again. Then all of a sudden I was really cold. Freezing. Why is all of this happening to me? I got up and barely made to the nurse. I didn't know what to do. I guess I kind of just collapsed and fell on the floor.  
  
"What's wrong with you Yumi?"  
  
I could here the nurse talking to me but for some reason I couldn't speak. I was cold. So cold. Then I blacked out.  
  
=============================================================== A/N: I know this chapter was really short but I forgot to type it along with the last chapter and I can't add it to the next chapter so sorry this is short. Please review before you leave though. Thank you! = ) 


	9. Where's Yumi?

A/N – Thank you to everyone who reviewed me! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
After school   
  
At the factory   
  
Normal POV   
  
Ulrich and Odd walked in the factory and went down the elevator to the super computer room where Jeremy awaited.  
  
"Hey guys! Where's Yumi?" Jeremy asked Odd and Ulrich.  
  
"You mean she isn't here yet?" Ulrich asked a little worried.  
  
"No, she hasn't come yet. I thought she might have been with you guys." Jeremy said looking at Ulrich.  
  
"I wonder where she could be . . ." Odd said thinking.  
  
"Well something must be wrong because she said she would see me here when I was talking with her earlier." Ulrich said worrying about Yumi.  
  
"Don't worry about her Romeo. She might have just gotten held up at school. Or maybe she decided to go home and then come here." Odd said smiling at Ulrich.  
  
"Maybe. I'll try calling her though." Ulrich said as he started to dial Yumi's number.  
  
"Well have you and Aelita figured anything out yet Jeremy?" Odd said as he looked at the computer."  
  
"I'm afraid not Odd. I couldn't find any activated towers, and we couldn't find anything wrong with the programming, but Lyoko seems to be getting steadily worse." Aelita said on the computer screen. "We can not seem to find what is wrong with Lyoko."  
  
"Hmm . . . maybe you should try to find any towers again Aelita." Jeremy said.  
  
"Ok Jeremy. I'll look again." Aelita said.  
  
"I'll go with her in case there are any monsters ok?" Odd said heading towards the elevator.  
  
"Wait Odd. Are you sure you want to go? Something serious might be wrong with Lyoko. The transfer might not very good or I might not even be able to get you back." Jeremy said worried for his friend.  
  
"Yumi won't pick up. I tried calling at least three times." Ulrich said getting very worried.  
  
"Ulrich, you go try to find Yumi, while I go to Lyoko. I'll be fine Jeremy. Just send me ok?" Odd said as he got in the elevator.  
  
"Ok Odd. I warned you though." Jeremy said turning to the computer.  
  
"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Odd said as the doors closed.  
  
"Do you think she's ok Odd?" Ulrich asked Odd.  
  
"Yeah, have fun . . ." Odd said as he got out and the doors shut.  
  
'I hope so . . .' Ulrich thought to himself.  
  
"Transfer Odd. Scanner Odd. Virtualization." Jeremy said as he transferred Odd to Lyoko.  
  
A/N – Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Sorry the last few have been really short. I have one or two more short ones and then I'll write longer ones again. Please review before you go! Oh and I might have some dedicated chapters soon too. = ) 


	10. Ulrich and Yumi

A/N – I'm going to start dedicating each one of chapters starting now to at least one person, most likely a reader. First of all though I want to thank everyone for reviewing me! Especially Trillinka because she reviewed every single chapter, even though she only started reading it a couple days ago! This chapter is dedicated to you, Trillinka, for being such a great reviewer! = )

Ulrich-girl – LOL! Sorry it took me a while! I hope you didn't black out already!

Trillinka – I'm really glad you like my story so far! Hope you like this chapter!

Ulrich ran outside the building looking for Yumi. 'I wonder where she is. I hope nothing bad happened to her.' Ulrich thought as he left the factory in search of Yumi.

At school

Yumi was still passed out on a bed in the infirmary. The nurse went to Yumi's bed side to see if she was still sleeping. Yumi started to mumble in her sleep but the nurse wasn't able to understand it.

"Ulrich no. Don't go. Don't leave me. Please. You can't go."

"It seems like you're talking in your sleep. I wish I could understand what you're saying. It might help me figure this out. I wonder what happened to you. I've never seen anything like this before. Hmm . . ."

Ulrich's POV

I have to find Yumi. Even though Odd doesn't think it's too serious, I do. I don't know why but I have a weird feeling she's in trouble. I started running through the park toward school once I got out of the sewer. Before I got to far though, I decided to go check out Yumi's house first. She's probably at her house just about to leave. If I hurry, I can probably catch her before she leaves. Maybe we could walk together. When I knocked on the door, Mrs. Ishyama (A/N: sorry if this is spelled wrong. If you know how to spell it right please tell me! I would really appreciate it!) answered.

Normal POV

"Oh hello! You're one of Yumi's friends right? Hmm . . ." Mrs. Ishyama said as she studied Ulrich carefully. "You're Ulrich right?"

"Yes I'm Ulrich, Yumi's friend." Ulrich replied.

"So**you**are Ulrich. Yumi talks about you all the time!" Mrs. Ishyama said to Ulrich smiling.

Ulrich blushed.

"If you're looking for my daughter, Ulrich, then she isn't here right now. She hasn't come home from school yet. She's probably still there."

The Ishyama's house phone rang.

"Will you excuse me for just a moment?"

Ulrich nodded his head.

"Hello?" Mrs. Ishyama asked.

"Mrs. Ishyama?"

"Yes. May I ask who this is?"

"Yes, I'm Dorothy, (A/N: Is that the nurse's name? Some one please help me!) the nurse from Yumi's school."

"Yes?"

"Well, after lunch today Yumi came here to the infirmary not feeling good. She's slept the whole time she's been here. I wasn't able to figure out what was wrong with her but I don't think it's anything too serious. I think she'll be fine once she wakes up."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, but I am pretty sure. You can either come pick her up now or later, or if you want I can keep her here for the night. I noticed that she wasn't a boarder here though so I thought I should call you and tell you she was here with me in case you started to get worried."

"Ok, I think I'll come pick her up right now." Mrs. Ishyama said before she hung up the phone and walked back over to Ulrich.

"I'm sorry Ulrich, but I need to go now. I need to pick up Yumi from school."

"What's wrong with Yumi, Mrs. Ishyama?"

"Yumi fell asleep in the school infirmary. She went there not feeling well after lunch. The nurse asked if I wanted to go get her and bring her home. I'm going to pick her up now. I'm sure she'll be fine and be back at school tomorrow."

"Do you need any help finding your way around school?" Ulrich asked wanting to go.

"Sure. I think I could use some help finding the infirmary. Let me just get my keys."

At the school

Mrs. Ishyama parked her car and they both got out.

"This way Mrs. Ishyama." Ulrich said pointing in the direction of the infirmary.

Ulrich and Mrs. Ishyama walked to the infirmary together. There was a sort of peaceful silence between them as a cloud covered the almost setting sun, providing a little shade to the school. A slight breeze blew adding some relief to the hot day. When they got to the infirmary, they saw Yumi lying on one of the nurse's bed. Yumi was curled up like she was cold.

'Poor Yumi. What happened to you?' Ulrich thought to himself. Going to Yumi's bedside.

"Oh hello Mrs. Ishyama. May I have a word with you please?" The nurse asked as she walked in the room.

"Of course." Mrs. Ishyama replied. "Ulrich? Will you please take Yumi to my car while I talk with the nurse for a minute?" Mrs. Ishyama asked turning to Ulrich who was facing her.

"Yes Mrs. Ishyama." Ulrich said turning back to the sleeping Yumi.

"Don't worry Ulrich, I won't be too long."

"Ok, Mrs. Ishyama. I'll take Yumi." Ulrich said as he picked up Yumi, and took her out of the infirmary. 'I won't let anything bad happen to you while you're with me. I promise.' Ulrich sat outside of the car since he didn't have the keys. He laid Yumi on his lap and took out his cell phone. He text messaged Jeremy.

J -

Found Yumi. With her now. She was sleeping in the infirmary. I don't know what's wrong. Her mom's talking to the nurse. I'm gonna stay with Yumi though. You understand. Call me if you need any help with Lyoko.

- U

Ulrich put away his cell phone as Mrs. Ishyama walked up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ulrich! I forgot to give you the keys didn't I?" Mrs. Ishyama said as she dug through her purse.

"Yeah, but that's ok. I just sat here and waited." Ulrich said as he picked up Yumi again.

Ulrich got in the car very carefully since he had Yumi in his arms. He buckled her seat belt, closed his door, and then buckled himself in. When the car started moving, Yumi, who was still asleep started to fall to one side when the car turned. She started to fall slowly to the side Ulrich was sitting on. He didn't notice though until her head fell on his shoulder. He surprisingly looked to see if she was awake, but when he noticed she was still sleeping, he just smiled and put his own head on hers. 'I hope you'll be ok.'

When they all got back to the Ishyama's house, Ulrich picked up Yumi for the third time that night, and carried her inside. He walked to her bed room and set her down on her bed. Ulrich looked out the window in Yumi's room to see the sun was just setting. 'Yumi would enjoy seeing this but I'll let her sleep. She needs her rest if she wants to feel better. I don't know what's wrong with her but sleeping seems to be helping her out.' Ulrich looked back at Yumi and noticed a strand of hair was in her face. He gently moved it out of the way as he smiled. He decided that reading something would help pass the time a little. He got a book from Yumi's bookshelf that looked interesting, sat down by her bedside, and starting reading.

"Ulrich don't go . . ." Yumi murmured in her sleep.

"Hmm?" Ulrich said looking up from the book and at Yumi to see if she was still asleep. When he saw she was dreaming, he held her hand. "Don't worry, Yumi. I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay here. I'm going to protect you. From everything. Forever." Ulrich whispered as he gave Yumi a kiss on her forehead. He started reading the book again, still holding Yumi's hand.

A/N: How did everyone like it? Sorry it took quite a while for me to update. I've been pretty busy, and I tried to make this chapter a littler longer then the last couple of chapters. Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review before you go! And if you're wondering what's happening at the factory while all of this is going on – then don't worry – that's my next chapter!

A/N: Also – I wanted to let everyone know that I'll probably be posting my next chapter this weekend! Sorry it'll take away but I'm really busy! If I get a lot of reviews though, I'll try really hard to get it posted on Friday!


	11. At the factory

A/N – Well only a few people reviewed me, but I promised jr detective chik that I would write another chapter tonight so here it is! This chapter is dedicated to jr detective chik. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Angel555 – thanks you're the only one who actually responded to my begging.

jr dectective chik – Thank you so much! You really made my day! Just thought you should know that!

At the factory

"Jeremy, it seems like more holes have started to appear in Lyoko. I think something might be seriously wrong. Have you found anything yet?" Aelita said worriedly.

"No I haven't found anything yet. I've looked at the programming at least three times! Is Odd there?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes I'm here Jeremy." Said Odd as his tail swung back and forth. "We haven't found anything here either. No activated towers. No monsters. Nothing. What do you think it is?"

"I'm not really sure. . . . I . . . I don't know . . . what's wrong. Maybe X.A.N.A. could have done it without activating a tower . . . ."

A/N: Ok sorry this was such a short chapter but I have such a major writer's block right now. Hope everyone enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE! Thank you so much and I'll try to update my story again before the weekend is over, but there aren't any promises!


	12. At the factory cont

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed me! I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this updated but I've been really busy lately, and I haven't really had any time to write for a while. Anyway first let me respond to a few people's reviews:

quest – I feel really honored to have gotten your first review ever. Thank you so much for the wonderful compliments! I really I could send it to them!

Aelita142 – I'm really glad that you are enjoying my story so far. I hope you like this chapter!!

uniasus - I'm sorry but I can't answer most of your questions but they will all be answered soon ok? I agree that Yumi and Ulrich are just so cute together too though!

painin uranus – I'm glad you reviewed me! I'm trying to not keep people waiting but I've been so busy! Especially with school starting and all. I'll try hard to keep updating frequently even if it's just a little chapter! I don't want to lose any of my great reviewers!

cutechick2 – I'm sorry that you don't like my story but I'm going to continue with writing it anyway. I know you entitled to your own opinion but if you are just going to tell me that my story sucks then please keep it to yourself and just don't read my story ok?

QTgirl18 – Thank you very much. I'm really glad that you are enjoying my story so far. I'm planning on starting another story sometime soon though so watch for it!

jrdetectivechik – Thank you so much for the ideas! Surprisingly, I started writing my story with one of those ideas in mind. Which one though? I'm not telling! Oh and the last chapter was important to the story. It wasn't something I just threw together – I just didn't have a lot of time to write – and it seemed like a good place to stop at!

Next I want to tell everyone that this chapter is dedicated to: Aelita142. She is a great writer, reviewer, and over all she is just a great friend. This chapter is for you! Hope everyone likes it!

"Do you really think that is possible Jeremy?" Aelita asked bewildered.

"I don't know whether or not X.A.N.A. really knows how to do something like that, but I guess that it **is** possible." Jeremy responded while starting new research. "I'll see if I can find anything out of the ordinary."

"Ok Jeremy. Odd and I will go to a tower and do research of are own." Aelita said.

"Yeah Einstein. We'll tell you if we find anything." Odd said.

Aelita started running to a tower, and Odd ran behind her.

'This doesn't make any sense. There has to be a logical reason though. Maybe X.A.N.A. figured out a way to hide a tower's pulsations when it's activated. That could be a good explanation to why all of this is happening.' Jeremy thought as he typed things into the computer.

"Aelita? Are you still there?" Jeremy asked as he clicked on one of the many opened programs on the computer.

"Yes Jeremy I'm still here. Did you figure anything out?" Aelita asked as she slowed down and stopped running, Odd stopping behind her.

"Well maybe. I think I might have. Are you sure you checked every tower Aelita?" Jeremy asked hoping the answer was no.

"Well I thought I did. I might have missed one or two though." Aelita replied as she tried to think if there were any towers she could have missed.

"Ok then Aelita. Will you go around Lyoko with Odd and do a very thorough search of Lyoko? It's very important. Look in places even if you don't sense any pulsations at all ok?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes Jeremy. Odd and I will go and see if we can find any towers."

"Watch out for any monsters ok?" Jeremy said worriedly.

"Ok Jeremy we'll be fine! I'm here! Remember?" Odd said with a big grin.

Odd started running with Aelita close behind. Jeremy who was too busy with other research couldn't inform Odd and Aelita of the three mega tanks that were staying unseen. Waiting until Odd and Aelita came closer. The unsuspecting Aelita and Odd kept running though. They seemed to fall right into the mega tanks' plan. When Odd was close enough, the tanks' decided to attack. Odd was hit by multiple lasers along with Aelita. As Odd and Aelita started running away from the more and more lasers being shot at them, Odd saw an opening where they could hide.

"Aelita!" Odd screamed as he pushed her out of the way, accidentally falling on her.

"Are you ok Odd?" Aelita asked with Odd still on top of her.

"Yeah are you?" Odd said blushing because he fell on top of her. It wasn't like he hadn't done it before though. He quickly got up and offered Aelita a hand

"I'm fine Odd." Aelita said taking Odd's hand.

Odd helped Aelita get back up.

"Aelita, you go on. Go find the tower. I'll catch up with you when I'm done with these mega tanks ok?" Odd said ready to shoot his laser arrows as he left the spot they were hiding.

"Aelita? What's going on? I thought I heard Odd scream!" Jeremy asked worrying about his friends.

"Odd is trying to fight three mega tanks and we still haven't found any signs of a tower. Have you found anything?" Aelita asked as she ran.

"I think I found a sort of a glitch in the system. Maybe X.A.N.A. has made it so that you aren't able to sense pulsations when he activates a tower. Wait Aelita Ulrich just sent me something." Jeremy said as he started reading what Ulrich wrote.

J -

Found Yumi. With her now. She was sleeping in the infirmary. I don't know what's wrong. Her mom's talking to the nurse. I'm gonna stay with Yumi though. You understand. Call me if you need any help with Lyoko.

- U

"Good. Ulrich found Yumi. He was so worried about her." Jeremy said with a sigh of relief.

"Weren't you worried too?" Aelita asked still running.

"Yes. We were all a little worried about her, but Ulrich was so worried he went to go find her remember? She said she would come to the factory after school, but when Odd and Ulrich got here about twenty minutes after school and when Yumi was nowhere to be found, and not answering her cell phone, Ulrich got really worried." Jeremy said as he typed more things into the computer.

"Why would he be so worried though?" Aelita asked in confusion.

"You mean you can't tell that they love each other?" Jeremy asked with a weird look on his face.

"What do you mean love?" Aelita asked still confused.

"Love is when you really care about someone so much that you would do anything to be with them. Even when it seems impossible." Jeremy said trying to explain what love is the best he could.

"Like materialization?" Aelita asked starting to get it.

"Umm . . ." Jeremy said blushing.

"Jeremy!" Odd shouted.

"Hold on Aelita." Jeremy said as he clicked on a different window. "What is it Odd?"

"How many life points do I have left?"

"Umm . . . 55 . . . make that 50. You need to be careful Odd. You still have a mega tank there to fight, and another one coming."

"Well Jeremy, this isn't as easy as I make it look you know!" Odd said smiling.

"Odd, just try to be a bit little more careful ok?" Jeremy said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah yeah Einstein. Laser arrow!" Odd said as he shot at another mega tank.

"Ok Odd, you only have one left. It should be there any second. Can you fight it without me?" Jeremy asked wanting to talk to Aelita again.

"Yeah, of course Einstein. I'll be fine." Odd said dodging a laser the new mega tank shot.

"Ok then." Jeremy said as he clicked back to the window where he could talk to Aelita. "Aelita? Are you still there?"

"Yes Jeremy. I think I might have found the tower."

Suspense! Sorry that it took me like forever to finish this chapter, but I have good reasons why; I had homework and school, sports to try out for, writers block, and my friends coming over multiple times. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though nonetheless. PLEASE review before you go. It really motivates me to quickly write another chapter when I get a lot of reviews!


	13. More Problems

**I am so sorry it took me forever to update but I have been so busy with homework, school, and other miscellaneous stuff. Hope what's left of my fans enjoy this chapter! **

**magicalfairy12 – Thank you so much for your suggestions but since I've been writing it in ' ' then I think I'll just stick with it so I don't have to change any of my previous chapters. Thanks anyway though! Oh and about why Yumi isn't feeling good – well you know I can't tell you! You'll just have to wait and read it.**

**Aelita142 – I'm glad that you liked my chapter, and I'm really glad that you liked my theory about love! **

**reviewer – Thank you so much for the compliment! It really means a lot to me when someone tells me that I'm sticking true to the characters. I really appreciate it a lot!**

**This chapter is dedicated to magicalfairy12! Thank you for all your compliments and wonderful suggestions! **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"**Really Aelita?" Jeremy asked hoping that this whole ordeal was over.**

"**Yes I have Jeremy but there might be a slight problem . . ." Aelita said.**

"**Problem? What kind of problem Aelita?" Jeremy asked as all hope left him again. **

"**Well I managed to find the tower somehow, even though it isn't giving off any pulsations at all. It was very well hidden too. I went to lean on a rock wall to take a small break from the running and noticed that the wall I went to lean on wasn't really there. It was a hologram Jeremy. The whole wall was a hologram so we wouldn't suspect anything. On the inside of the hologram there is a tower. A tower I have never seen before! A tower that doesn't give off any pulsations Jeremy!" Aelita said in awe as she looked at the new tower.**

"**Then what's the problem Aelita?" Jeremy asked confused (for once).**

"**Well, the holes that have been appearing in Lyoko have only gotten worse and the activated tower is surrounded by a big gap. Too big to jump Jeremy." Aelita said as she studied the area and tried to come up with a solution. **

"**Why don't you use your synthesizezation?" Jeremy asked.**

"**I'll try Jeremy." Aelita said as she got on her knees and tried to make a bridge. "I can't Jeremy. It's just too far."**

"**It's ok Aelita. We'll think of something. Is there anyway Odd could help? He's done with the monsters he was fighting and he's on his way now." Jeremy said trying to come up with suggestions.**

"**I can't think of anything he could do to help." Aelita said trying to think of something.**

"**I could call Ulrich. Would that be of any help?" Jeremy asked.**

"**Where is Ulrich again?" Aelita asked forgetting where her friend was.**

"**He's at Yumi's house watching after her. After her hard day she had he wanted to keep her company even if she was still sleeping. Ulrich said he would come if he was needed though." Jeremy replied.**

"**Is Yumi too tired to come to Lyoko?" Aelita asked with a grin on her face.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**I know it was really short and I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! Like I said before – school and homework are leaving me very little or no free time to write at all! I'll try to update more frequently even if it's only like a paragraph! Please review before you leave me though, or you can email me if you want at **** if you want to make a more personal comment or if you just want another person to talk to! **


	14. Yumi's Room

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy chapter 14! It's dedicated to YumiandUlrichlover because of all their wonderful praise and compliments. I feel so good when people really compliment me! **

**Aelita142 – synthetization / synthesizezation - eh what ever. I'm not going to change it, especially if you don't know if that's even right. Sorry if it's not that right word though.**

**Hussaria – I hope you feel better! )**

**Nikariko – I'm really glad you like it!**

**YumiandUlrichlover – It's ok if you don't have an account, but tell me when (that is if) you do please tell me! I love Yumi and Ulrich stories too! That's why I decided to write one about them. If you like this story then you might want to go check out my other story called I Wish. I think you'll like it a lot. Thank you so much for all your wonderful compliments! I feel so great now! You really brightened up my day when I read this review. Especially when you said this is your favorite story! It's because of people like you that really make me want to update really soon! **

**violett witch – Good idea! Thanks! **

**Trillinka – I'm so happy when people really give me pretty detailed reviews like yours. I really appreciate it and it really motivates me to better! It really makes me feel good when someone cares enough about my work that not only do they take the time to review me, but they also take their time and really go in depth in there review. I really appreciate it a lot and I always look forward to reading your reviews! **

**Erin – Sorry I had to stop writing! I'll try to update more frequently for you though k? Even just a paragraph or two! **

**magicalfairy12 – Hmm . . . strange that it wouldn't let you review for chapter 15, but a review is a review none the less. You are very welcome for the dedication, but you deserved it. You are such a great author and reviewer! I can relate to you with the nonsense reviews that the author probably just says "What the?" to and sort of just pretends they didn't read it. Or is that just for the reviews I send? I read all of the reviews I get though and I take into consideration all the suggestions I get! Sometimes it can really help me out! I do put things indicating where my author's notes stop and end but I guess takes them away when I post it – I'll keep trying different things though! I'll go and fix the whole Aelita rock thing for you though ok? Oh and don't worry about stuff like that! I can't complain because I'm just like that too! P**

**Yumigirl06 – Thanks for the encouragement! **

**codelyoko100 – I'm glad you like it, but if you want to know what's wrong with Yumi then you're just going to have to keep reading! **

**anime chicka 901 – Thank you so much! You really made me feel good just by telling me I was talented! **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**- Yumi's Room -**

**Ulrich was still sitting by Yumi's bed. He held her and read and the last few rays of sunlight started to disappear. Ulrich tried to keep myself busy, but he found that nothing could keep him from thinking about Yumi. He didn't know if she was going to be alright or not. The nurse said she would, but Ulrich still had his doubts. A tear started rolling down Ulrich's cheek. He was worried about Yumi. He knew he shouldn't be. He knew she would get better soon. She just had to. He didn't know what he would do with out her. Another tear rolled down his cheek and he closed his eyes to try and stop from more tears coming out, when he felt something brush across his cheek. **

"**Why are you crying Ulrich?" Yumi asked in a whisper as she sat up on her bed.**

"**Yumi!" Ulrich whispered too as he got on her bed and hugged her as tight as he could. He felt like if he held her then maybe she would get better.**

"**Ulrich? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Why am I in my room and how did I get here?" Yumi asked still whispering.**

"**Yumi! Are you ok? Are you feeling better?" Ulrich asked. He stopped hugging her but still held onto her shoulders – just incase.**

"**Yeah I'm feeling ok I guess, why do you ask? Will you answer my questions though?" Yumi asked with a smile.**

"**What's wrong and why am I crying? Well you weren't felling good. You passed out in the nurse's office and I was worried about you. Why are you here? It was late and the nurse asked your mom if she wanted to come get you. How did you get here? Well you were at school and I rode with your mom to the school and I carried you to the car and rode here with your mom and you and brought you up here because your mom told me to. Does that answer your questions?" Ulrich asked Yumi.**

"**Yes, except, why are you still here?" Yumi asked.**

"**Well, I was worried about you, and you mom said I could stay for a little bit so I decided to stay here with you, at least until school curfew." Ulrich said blushing.**

"**Thanks Ulrich. You are such a great friend, and I really love you so much." Yumi said as she hugged him again. They both were blushing as they both sat hugging on Yumi's bed but they didn't care. They had each other. Ulrich knew Yumi would get better and Yumi knew Ulrich cared about her. Even more then before.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**A/N – I know, I know, it was really short but I needed to cut if off there! I was just like the perfect place! Well please review before you go and I'll try to update really soon!! Oh also, you might want to go check out my other 2 Code Lyoko fanfics! One is called I Wish and the other is called Running From Love. Please go check them out! **


	15. To the factory

**Yeah! I have over 100 reviews! I am so happy! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! This chapter is dedicated to Heartfelt Dream! There reviews are so inspiring (along with their quote) and I really appreciate their reviews! Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**magicalfairy12 – I'm glad that the button is working for you now and don't worry – I wasn't planning on asking you about that whole WooT thing! lol**

**Hussaria – I try to write fluff – I REALLY DO – but I really stink at it so please give me time and I'll get better at it!**

**Yumigirl06 – Darker side huh? I wouldn't think you really had a darker side and I don't think I would really want to meet it either . . .**

**Digyizzy02 – thank you so much for the wishes! I totally agree with you though. The whole world _would_ fall apart without them.**

**Heartfelt Dream – Ok – first things first – I LOVE YOUR QUOTE SO MUCH!!!!!!!!! I love your reviews so much too, and I seriously can't wait to get more! They really motivate me and make me feel so good! **

**person thing – I know I should bring Odd into the story more – but it's so hard when Yumi and Ulrich just are so great together!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Ulrich and Yumi got off the bed, and were on their way to go fight X.A.N.A. yet once again. They walked down Yumi's staircase and when Yumi shut the door behind them when they left got out of Yumi's house, Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand and they stared running to the factory. It was night now and it was very dark out. The full yellow moon overhead showed it light to guide them through the streets. The night was cool, contrasting to the exceptionally warm day. Yumi and Ulrich were running up the street hand in hand, but unlike Ulrich, Yumi was having a hard time running. She wouldn't tell Ulrich it, but she was having a really hard time keeping up with him. For some reason, Yumi still wasn't feeling totally like herself. She wanted to tell Ulrich that she wasn't feeling exactly like herself still, but she knew how worried Ulrich must have been today, and she didn't want to worry him anymore today. She started to get dizzy and light-headed again.**

'**No, not again. Why is this happening again?' She tried to keep up with Ulrich as he ran, but the dizziness just got worse. She had to stop. She couldn't run any longer. She needed to keep running though, there was another X.A.N.A. attack and they needed her help for what ever reason. Plus she didn't want Ulrich to worry. Thinking about that was the main thing that helped her keep going. It was getting worse, but she tried to just stay focused on running to the factory. 'If I get to the factory, we can set back time, and this dizzy spell will be over. The quicker I get there, the quicker this will all be over right?' Thinking made Yumi's head hurt even more, which made her slow down, but just by a little. She tried not to change the speed too drastically (seeing how she was the one getting pulled by Ulrich so he would notice if she changed the speed too much) so Ulrich wouldn't notice. Even with the small change in speeds though, Ulrich did notice, and he stopped all together.**

"**Are you all right Yumi? What's wrong?" Ulrich asked looking worriedly at Yumi. **

"**Yes, Ulrich, I'll be fine. I just got a little dizzy for a minute. Really, I'm fine though." Yumi said smiling. Her head throbbed but she put on a fake smile for Ulrich anyway. He didn't buy it though.**

"**Yumi, do you need to sit down for a minute?" Ulrich asked.**

"**No, I told you I was fine. Now let's get to the factory so we can help Aelita." Yumi said trying to walk away. She fell though after the few steps, and if Ulrich hadn't of caught her, she would have hit the ground.**

"**I knew something was wrong." Ulrich said as-a-matter-of-factly. He sat down against a wall and Yumi, not wanting to fight it, willingly sat down with him too. She leaned on him and he put his arms around her.**

"**I'm sorry Ulrich. My head just hurts too much. I tried to ignore it so we could get to the factory, but I guess I'm just not strong enough to hold off the dizzy spells. I tried, but it's taking all my strength just to hold it off." Yumi told Ulrich. A tear rolled down her cheek, but Ulrich's soft hands brushed it away.**

"**Don't cry Yumi. You are such a strong person, probably one of the strongest people I know, so when I think of how bad this is, that it's making you cry, I just can't imagine what you are going through. In any case though, we do need to get to the factory somehow . . ." Ulrich trailed off as he thought. When an idea finally came to him, he smiled. He put one of his arms around Yumi's back, and one around the back her knees and carefully lifted her up.**

"**What are you doing Ulrich?" Yumi asked as Ulrich picked her up.**

"**I'm going to carry you to the factory." Ulrich answered short and sweet.**

"**Why though? I feel fine. I can walk. Really!" Yumi told him. She didn't want to be carried.**

"**Yumi, you can barely stand by yourself right now let alone walk. I can carry you from here to the factory if we go the long way. It's not a big deal Yumi. You are really light to me. I'll be fine. You need your energy for Lyoko anyway." Ulrich told Yumi as he started walking.**

"**Thank you." Yumi whispered in Ulrich's ear as she put her arms around Ulrich's neck, not wanting to fight anymore about the matter at all.**

"**You're welcome, Yumi." Ulrich said as he smiled gently. **

"**Oh, and Ulrich, one more thing; I love you." Yumi said looking into Ulrich's chocolate brown eyes. Ulrich smiled.**

"**Always know that I love you too Yumi." Ulrich answered. He kept walking, and with each step he took, they both knew that they truly cared for each other, and that nothing could change that.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**So . . . how did everyone like it? It's not the end yet, but I think that there's only going to be one more chapter after this. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review me and tell me how you liked it! I would really appreciate it so much. Especially now though. The end is near, and I need lots of feedback on how you think I should end the story. I look forward to all the reviews!**


	16. No Such Thing As Happily Ever After

**Well here is my last chapter! Finally! I am so sorry that it took me so long to update! Had to figure out exactly how I wanted to end it and between school and every other aspect of my life, I haven't had a lot of time to write. My life got a little out of control for a while – but I have my handle on it again: ) Well anyway – here it is - hope you enjoy it though. Wow. This is the first end I've ever written! Problems was my first fanfic ever, so I'm sad to see it end, but I'm happy to know that I got over 100 reviews, which was my goal when I started writing it, from all of you wonderful reviewers out there. I can't begin to explain to you how much I really appreciate those of you who take the time to review me. Especially those who wrote longer reviews and take the time to point out things for me to correct, or things they especially liked. Thank you thank you and thank you again! Hope this was well worth the wait: )**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**This chapter is going to be dedicated to a few people since it's the last chapter, and the end of my first fanfic.**

**The first person I want to dedicate this chapter to is Trillinka. She is a wonderful reviewer, writer, and overall, she's a great friend. I've enjoyed her reviews so much (She is so complimentary!) and I've enjoyed her writing too! I can't seem to thank her for everything she has done! Thank you though and I really look forward from hearing from you some more: )**

**Next person I want to dedicate this chapter to is Aelita142. What can I say about her? She is just overall great! You are the best friend that I've ever had! Love ya Lita! Lol kik: )**

**Another person I want to dedicate this chapter to is Heartfelt Dream. They were such a good reviewer! They started reviewing me toward the end of my story, but the still went back and reviewed every chapter! And in great detail too! I love your quote and all of your reviews you sent me! I hope to hear more from you as I continue writing: )**

**Another person I want to dedicate this chapter to is cutechick2. You were the only one who sent me a bad review out of all the stories I've ever read. I thank you for being the first one though. It had to happen sooner or later . . . I'm just glad it was you and not someone else: )**

**Another person I want to dedicate this chapter to is, ODD 14 – he's a great reviewer and a great friend: ) Thanks for bein there when I need you.(heart) love ya diggy! D**

**Another person I want to dedicate this chapter to is Raven's Wolf. He's a great writer and reviewer – and a good friend too. He's always such a fun person to talk to! Say hi to doggy for me! X D**

**Another person I want to dedicate this chapter to is Yumi-Ulrich4ever. She is just about the greatest girly you will ever meet! I love her so much cuz she's sucha great friend! (heart) love ya girly!**

**Another person I want to dedicate this chapter to is Julia Poprocks. She's a great reviewer and I love all of her hugs! Yay hugs! (hugs her)**

**And one last person I want to dedicate this chapter to is my favorite teacher; Ms. Alexander. She taught me many things, like how my writing skills could take me far. She was someone to look up to, a wonderful inspiration, and overall she was a great teacher! She taught me that I could go so far with my writing. I really appreciate it all.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Aelita142 – I'm glad you like it, but sadly, it had to end sometime . . . **

**dantheman7777 – I know sorry about there being very little action. Yumi and Ulrich are just so cute together though that it's hard to not write about them: ) I'm glad that you've liked my story for the most part though. 8½ out of 10? That's not too bad I guess, but I want that full 10, so I'll try hard in this chapter to get it!**

**big harry potter fan – I love writing fluffy scenes! I'm not too good at it right now, but I keep trying and I think I've gotten a little better since I started . . . **

**Trillinka – Thank you! I am so overwhelmed from all of the compliments you've given me from the start! I'm so sad that this will be my last chapter for this story, but I hope to see more reviews from you as I continue to write: )**

**magicalfairy12 – I really have been getting a ton of reviews! I'm so happy! I love getting them and you wouldn't believe how nice some people really are! I have a lot of things I still need to talk about in this chapter, so don't be surprised if it's like super long! **

**Yumigirl06 – I'm glad you like this story and my writing! I hope to hear from you more with my other stories!**

**Little Vili – I'm glad to hear that you read my story, and I'm really glad that you seem to like it. Everything will be explained in this final chapter and hopefully everything will make sense to you. I'm really glad you reviewed though and I hope to hear more from you: )**

**KirstenWells – I think I'll check out your story if I have the time: ) I'm sorry to hear that about your parents: ( I don't know if I'd help any but you can email me at if you want someone to talk to. I am very good at listening and I try to give good advice. Just know that I AM here if do want someone to talk to. Lots of love to you too.**

**Yumi-Ulrich4ever – I'm glad you like it: ) This is my last chapter! Please tell me what you think! **

**Never-Again-Nevermore - I'm glad you like my writing – especially the fluff – I try hard when it comes to fluff. I don't think I write it very well but I'm glad you do! That's gives me confidence in myself knowing someone likes it: ) Thanks for the luck! This was long which is why it took so long to post it. Between school and everything else – I haven't had too much time to write it. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Star+Robin4everandever - you really think I should write a sequel? You're the first person who's told me that. I might just do that depending on how many people tell me I should. : )**

**Luna – I'm glad you really like it! I LOVE getting comments about my fluff so THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU: ) Yumi does have a knack for getting carried away! lol! ; )**

**ZeldaKing – I'm glad that you were reading my story before you even had an account! I feel so special! X D Sorry it took me so long to update but I hope it was really worth the wait:D **

bachie - I hope this was soon enough: D

**Lemonish Citrus - glad you like it. I totally thrive on the mush though so I gotta have it in my stories: D I hope you still enjoy my stories even with the romance though!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Ok! Now that all of that is taken care of, on with the story! Hope everyone enjoys the last chapter: )**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**As Ulrich carried Yumi to the factory, Yumi fought to stay awake. She was so comfortable in Ulrich's arms, and the heat that came off of him had blanketed her. She was tired and still not feeling like herself. She had to stay awake though. If she had to be carried to the factory because she couldn't walk, then she had to at least stay awake. Yumi's thoughts were interrupted by Ulrich's cell phone ringing.**

"**I'll answer it Ulrich, where is it?" Yumi asked Ulrich trying to be helpful.**

"**It's in my bottom pocket of my pants." Ulrich replied. Yumi grabbed the phone out of his pocket, clicked it on, and put it to his ear for him.**

"**Hello?" Ulrich asked.**

"**ULRICH! WHERE ARE YOU! LYOKO IS GETTING WORSE! AELITA AND ODD ARE GOING TO RUN INTO TROUBLE IF YOU DON'T GET HERE SOON" Jeremy yelled at Ulrich.**

"**I'm sorry Jeremy. We are going as fast as we can." Ulrich replied as he shifted Yumi a little bit so he could walk faster.**

"**WHAT'S TAKING YOU GUYS SO LONG THOUGH?" Jeremy asked still yelling. Ulrich set down Yumi, but still had one hand around her waist so she wouldn't fall. Which was a good thing too, Yumi just about fell over when her feet touched the ground.**

"**Yumi has been having dizzy spells. She couldn't walk so I have to carry her. I can't ride a skateboard and carry Yumi at the same time so we had to take the long way around. Sorry Jeremy, I'll try to go faster." Ulrich said, ending the conversation with a click of a button. He turned off his cell and put it in his pocket.**

"**Ready to go again Yumi?" Ulrich asked as he smiled at Yumi. Yumi nodded. "Well Jeremy wants us to hurry it up so I'll carry you piggy back, Yumi. Yumi, too tired to argue, just nodded her head. "You're going to have to hold on tight though Yumi, and in order to do that, you have to stay awake. You hear me?" Ulrich asked trying to keep Yumi awake. Yumi nodded again. "Yumi, I need you to answer me so I know you're awake." Ulrich said starting to worry about Yumi a little more. **

"**Ulrich, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired is all. Now let's go the factory quickly so Jeremy doesn't yell at us again for putting his precious Aelita in danger – although Odd IS there with her." Yumi said, trying her best to smile at him. Ulrich picked Yumi up and she clung to his back. Ulrich started with just walking, but he gradually started going faster and faster until he was running. Yumi held on tighter. Ulrich could tell something was wrong with Yumi again. She was tense. Ulrich was starting to worry about her more.**

"**Yumi, is there something wrong? Do you want me to go slower? Do you want me to stop?" Ulrich asked, slight worry in his voice.**

"**No Ulrich, I'm fine. Just keep going. We can't stop. We need to get to the factory. Ulrich . . ." Yumi started.**

"**Yes Yumi?" Ulrich responded.**

"**I love you. I really do. You know that right?" Yumi asked quietly.**

"**Of course I know that Yumi! Why wouldn't I?" Ulrich asked a little taken aback.**

"**Good. Please remember that. Never forget it." Yumi said almost in a whisper.**

"**Yumi! Are you ok!" Ulrich said stopping. Yumi's grip on Ulrich loosened and she would've fallen over but Ulrich made sure she didn't hurt herself by catching her. "Yumi! Oh my god! What do I do?" Ulrich took out his cell phone and turned it on. He quickly dialed Jeremy's number and sat by Yumi waiting impatiently. "Pick up Jeremy! . . ."**

"**Hello?"**

"**Jeremy!"**

"**Ulrich! I've been trying to get a hold of you since we were disconnected! What happened?" Jeremy asked frantically.**

"**Uh . . . I don't know?" Ulrich said trying to make it seem like it wasn't his fault.**

"**It doesn't matter – where are you guys! Close I hope?" Jeremy asked.**

"**Well ya – we are kind of close Jeremy, we're right on the bridge outside the factory, but . . ." Ulrich started but was cut off.**

"**Well get in here and hurry! They've been waiting for you two!" Jeremy said like they had taken forever to get there.**

"**Well . . . umm . . ." Ulrich started again.**

"**What is it Ulrich? Is something wrong?" Jeremy asked **

"**I think Yumi passed out. What do I do?" Ulrich said emotionlessly. He had too many emotions in him to just show one. "I think I should probably take her to the hospital Jeremy. Seriously . . ."  
**

"**But Ulrich . . . What about Lyoko?"**

"**WHAT ABOUT LYOKO? THIS A REAL PERSON WE ARE TALKING ABOUT! OUR FRIEND! DO YOU WANT HER TO SUFFER BY TAKING HER TO LYOKO! OR DIE? SHE COULD DIE JEREMY! DO YOU SEEM TO CARE THOUGH! NO! YUMI'S LIFE COULD BE ON THE LINE! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT – I'M TAKING HER TO THE HOSPITAL JEREMY! FIGURE OUT SOME OTHER WAY TO DEACTIVATE THE TOWER BECAUSE I'M LEAVING! BYE!" Ulrich said with such emotion that even if Ulrich would've stayed on long enough to hear a reply – there would have been silence. Jeremy was too shocked to say anything. Jeremy just sat there for a minute and tried to decide what he was going to do. Ulrich on the other hand picked up Yumi yet again that night and ran to the hospital. Jeremy sat wondering how he was going to be able to save Odd and Aelita now.**

'**I love her and I'm never going to get to tell her that. I love Aelita – but I can't save her . . .' Jeremy thought as he pounded his fists down. 'What can I do? We can save Odd – he just needs to be unmaterialized. What about Aelita? She can't. She still needs an antivirus. That seems to be the only way though . . . I must find an antivirus! To save Aelita! So I can personally tell her how I feel about her! The antivirus might even be the key to helping Lyoko out . . .'**

"**Hey Odd! New plan – I'm working on the antivirus. Now try to buy some more time."**

"**Huh? What happened? Where are Yumi and Ulrich?" asked Odd confused at the sudden change of plans.**

"**Yumi isn't well. Ulrich took her to the hospital. They can't rescue Aelita now. There is no other way."**

"**. . ." Odd was speechless.**

"**Keep her safe Odd. I'm determined – I'm going to figure this out. Just keep her safe as long as you can. I'm going to need all the time you can buy me."**

"**Will do Jer."**

**. : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : .**

**When he reached the hospital, he stood at the back entrance Yumi still in his arms. He was totally out of breath but he didn't care. Yumi was at the hospital now and she was going to be ok. Ulrich slightly set Yumi down so he could carry her into the hospital in his arms. He put his head by hers and could smell her all too familiar scent. He smiled.**

"**Don't worry Yumi. I promise I won't let anything else hurt you." Ulrich whispered in her ear and he gently kissed her forehead before walking in. "I love you so much Yumi. I'm here for you. Whenever you need me - I promise."**

**Ulrich walked into the hospital – the bright florescent lighting stunning his vision all at once. Ulrich squinted trying to find his way to the front desk. When he reached it he saw a woman. She was just out of her teens chewing on a piece of gum. She was reading some sort of magazine. He couldn't tell what magazine – but obviously it was girl magazine because she was reading some article on makeup.**

"**Umm . . . hello? . . ." Ulrich asked her. When he got no response from the woman he noticed the mini earphones she was wearing. **

"**Of course . . ." Ulrich said as he rolled his eyes.**

"**Um . . . Miss? . . ." Ulrich said a little louder then before and then sighed. "That music must be pretty damn loud . . ."**

"**EXCUSE ME?" Ulrich said raising his voice quite a bit louder seeing no need to be respectful anymore.**

**The woman slowly lowered her magazine. Seeing Ulrich she took out her earphones as she chewed on a wad of bubblegum. She slowly exhaled into the gum, making a bubble. She blew and blew and blew until it popped, leaving pink goo all over her face. She pulled the magenta mess off her face, put it back in her mouth and started to chew it some more.**

"**What can I help you with hun?" the receptionist asked Ulrich chomping loudly on her gum.**

"**My friend here is unconscious. I think something serious might be wrong with her. She just passed out all of a sudden when we were walking close by here. Is there anyway you can check her out to see if anything serious is wrong?" Ulrich asked calmly even though he was crying and screaming inside.**

"**Mmmmhmmmmmm . . . I'll go get someone to check her out . . ." The lady said as she stood up popping another bubble with her gum. She looked at a few papers on the counter and went to go see where an available doctor was.**

**Ulrich, watching her walk away, head bobbing as if the music was stiff playing, and in defeat he walked to the waiting room, Yumi still in his arms. He carefully sat down holding Yumi close to him. Ulrich watched the sleeping Yumi closely almost as if he looked away it might cause Yumi to fall deeper then she already was. A single strand of Yumi's hair in her face was in the line of sight between Ulrich and the girl he adored. He gently removed the hair off her face and suddenly he noticed how peaceful she looked when she slept . . . or at least when she was unconscious . . . he stared at her for another moment and, as if in a trance, leaned in closer to her. Closer and closer until their faces were only millimeters apart. He slowly closed his eyes and moved just a little closer until their faces were only millimeters apart. Ulrich was determined to steal Yumi's first kiss. Ulrich would have stolen it too . . . that is if someone hadn't distracted him by clearing their throat. Ulrich opened his eyes looking at Yumi's sleeping form. He heard another bubble pop and he knew exactly who had distracted them. He looked up and proved himself right. It was the receptionist. She was staring at the ground, eyes closed. She was blushing for intruding. Ulrich, finally realizing exactly what he was doing, started blushing too and looked down at Yumi. The receptionist cleared her throat again,**

"**I do believe we have some room to check out your friend. Right this way please," the receptionist said and started to head down a hall way. Ulrich carefully picked Yumi up yet again that night. He quickly kissed her forehead, deciding that he could steal her first kiss once she was conscious again. Ulrich had no doubt that they would be able to fix whatever was wrong with her, and as he slowly followed the receptionist down that lonely, eerie, empty hallway, he imagined what their first kiss together would be like . . .**

**. : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : .**

**Jeremy worked hastily trying everything he could think of, praying that something would work. He clicked on everything that popped up on the screen. He was determined to figure this out. He had to figure this out, and he had to save Aelita. He had to find the anti-virus. Aelita, along with everyone else, was depending on him, and even under the much built up stress, he would have to figure this out somehow . . .**

**. : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : .**

**Odd was on his hands and knees on the ground. His virtual body could barely take anymore exercise. Aelita was looking down at Odd, completely worried about him. Aelita wasn't as tired because while Odd was taking on all the monsters that got in their path, Aelita was resting. Odd could sense Aelita's worry and he slowly rose to his feet, taking a second to steady himself before turning to Aelita. He didn't want her to be burdened with worry for him. He nodded his head slightly, silently asking Aelita if she was ready to go. Aeilta, wide eyed in astonishment that Odd could get up let alone run some more, nodded back. Odd started to walk away slowly at first but gaining speed little by little. He could barely keep himself from falling over, but that didn't stop him. He kept going. Aelita stayed where she was though. She couldn't help but stare at Odd. She had always thought Odd was just a clown that didn't know how to take things seriously. Whenever she saw him on Earth from Jeremy's computer, he always seemed to be joking around, unable to take school or life seriously. Then in Lyoko, he always seemed arrogant, like he was the best and didn't need anyone's help. As she watched Odd right now though, she couldn't help but stare at him in envy. Odd looked over his shoulder at Aelita, his gaze meeting hers. She stared into his warm welcoming eyes. He gave her one of his trademark smiles, which, in turn, made her smile. As she ran off with Odd, she realized how much she liked him; as friends, but at the same time, as more then friends. The way she felt for Odd was much different then the love she felt for Jeremy. He was always there to save her when she got herself in trouble in Lyoko. She felt like she had a special connection with Odd that she just couldn't put into words. Since Aelita was only a computer program, and she'd only been a human for about one day, she didn't really understand human emotions all that well. Every since she went to Earth, there had been something welcoming about it. She had been so lonely in Lyoko for a long time. Being at Cadic and feeling welcomed by everyone felt so good. Being beside Jeremy was the best though. It broke her heart to have to go back to Lyoko and leave Earth, but she did it for the good of everyone. She knew that Jeremy would be able to find the anti-virus for her though . . . eventually. She wanted to see Jeremy in person again . . . She ripped herself from her thoughts and ran to catch up with Odd.**

**. : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : .**

**Ulrich was waiting outside the room. The receptionist wouldn't let him in. Ulrich was getting impatient and very hungry, but he didn't move. His stomach growled and he looked at it trying to think of the last time he ate. He was slightly tempted to go find a vending machine, but the immediately felt bad for even thinking about leaving Yumi. A nurse opened the door suddenly, scaring Ulrich. She looked down at Ulrich giving him the kind of smile a person gives you right before they tell you some bad news. Ulrich knew this and stood up very afraid of what the woman would say. You could see the sadness and worry in his eyes already. Ulrich feared the worst had happened. The nurse noticed the sudden tension and her fake smile slowly turned to a frown. This made Ulrich tense up even more and couldn't stand not knowing any more.**

"**What's . . . her status? . . ." Ulrich asked almost too afraid, for fear of what he'd hear.**

"**Well . . . she seems to be functioning correctly. Her breathing is normal and everything. We've done some tests on her, but couldn't find anything wrong . . . but . . ." the nurse said trailing off.**

"**But what? . . ." Ulrich asked tensing up even more at that three letter word.**

"**But she isn't responding to anything. She won't wake up . . . we're worried that she's gone into a coma. It doesn't match up with your story though, and there's no reason for her to have gone into a coma. This is a very strange case . . . You say she just passed out?" The nurse inquired in an unsure voice.**

**Ulrich, unable to speak, nodded his head slowly.**

"**Hmmm . . . Do you know if she could have fallen on something or hit her head on the ground?" The nurse asked trying to figure out what happened to Yumi.**

"**She was in my arms when she passed out. She had been dizzy all day, couldn't walk straight. We were walking along and she got dizzy, so I was carrying her. I was going to take her back home, but then she totally passed out. I thought it would be better to bring her here instead." Ulrich explained.**

"**Do you know if she had any tattoos?" The nurse asked.**

"**I know for sure she didn't have any tattoos of any kind," Ulrich said in a sure tone.**

"**None on her upper back?" The nurse pressed on with the questions.**

"**No," Ulrich answered starting to get a little annoying by the questions.**

"**Hmmm . . . follow me," the nurse said and turned around to Yumi's room and entered it. Ulrich, desperately wanting to see the girl he's always longed for with all his heart, quickly entered Yumi's room right behind the nurse. He felt like he couldn't get to Yumi's side quick enough, but made sure to stay calm and remind behind the nurse. Now that he finally got in, there was no way he was getting kicked out. The nurse walked over to Yumi's bedside and moved a parts of Yumi's hospital gown revealing the top part of her back. Ulrich suddenly new why Yumi's been like this. Ulrich gasped and Yumi's heart monitor started beeping like crazy.**

**. : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : .**

**Lyoko was disintegrating. Most of it was already gone. Aelita and Odd were now very limited to where they could still go. That didn't stop them from running though. They had to buy as much time as they could for Jeremy. Surprisingly, Aelita was now having a hard time keeping up with the ever determined Odd. She didn't think she'd be able to keep running for much longer. Then she realized she wouldn't have to run anymore. Odd came to a stop, and Aelita wondered why until see saw the emptiness that surrounded them. All that remained of Lyoko was the little piece of land they stood on. Aelita gasped as Odd informed Jeremy.**

"**Uh . . . Jeremy? How close are you to being done? . . . "**

**. : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : .**

**It was X.A.N.A.'s symbol. Somehow, that Ulrich couldn't even begin to think of, it got on her back, and it was obviously causing her great pain. Ulrich grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it to reassure her as best as he could.**

"**Just hold on Yumi . . . Jeremy should be done soon. He'll figure out how to materialize Aelita without a virus and then we can go back in time and shut X.A.N.A. down for good. Then we can just live our lives normally. Just hold on and everything will be just fine . . ." Ulrich whispered in her ear, careful not to let anyone other then Yumi hear him.**

"**Her monitor is getting out of control doctor! What is wrong with the poor girl! Isn't there anything we can do for her?" the nurse asked the doctor.**

"**You know as well as I do that we can't do anything for the girl if we can't figure out what is wrong with her. It's just the girl's time to go . . . " the doctor explained to the nurse.**

"**No Yumi, don't listen to him!" Ulrich started, squeezing her hand just a little tighter. He was sobbing, and what started as a whispered started to grow louder, "Please just hold on. Just a little bit longer until Jeremy can figure things out. He'll figure it out soon and everything will be ok! Yumi, you have to hold on! I love you too much to let you go! Yumi, please hold on! I love you Yumi! I love you!"**

**. : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : .**

**By now, Lyoko had been reduced to a few feet radius piece of jagged land. Aelita and Odd were hugging each other. **

"Odd, I'm scared. What if Jeremy doesn't figure out the anti-virus in time? What if I never get to see you ever again? What if I never get to see Jeremy again? Or Yumi? Or Ulrich? What if? . . ." Aelita started.

"**You just have to have faith Aelita . . ." Odd said cutting Aelita off. He tried to say something to comfort Aelita. He didn't care if he sounded like himself or not. All that mattered was that Aelita calmed down. He tightened his grip on her for reassurance. "Just have faith . . ."**

**. : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : .**

"**I think I've finally figured it out!" Jeremy exclaimed. He typed on the keyboard and clicked enter. A big red X appeared on the screen informing him what he had just typed was not the correct calculations for the anti-virus. Jeremy was completely frustrated at himself for not being able to figure this out. For not being able to save the girl of his dreams. He was never able to protect her while she's been in Lyoko. Not like Odd, Ulrich, or Yumi could. Now that he had his time to shine though, his time to prove himself to Aelita, he wasn't able to figure out something he excelled in.**

"**Why can't I figure this out! . . ." Jeremy yelled out in anger as he pounded his fists on the keyboard. The super computer made a ding noise, and when Jeremy looked to see what had happened, there was a big green circle on the screen.**

"**Yes! Finally!" Jeremy shouted in rejoice. He instantly pressed the enter key before the computer could change it's mind. The anti-virus program started up and it was loading a lot quicker then Jeremy expected it to, which was very fortunate.**

**As soon as the program was done downloading itself, Jeremy realized neither Aelita or Lyoko were infected with a virus anymore, He reached for the enter key, praying it would take them back into the past, but while Jeremy reached for the enter key . . .**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

**Aelita and Odd hugged each other as tight as they could to save room. Odd smiled weakly as he said, "You just have to have faith . . ."**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.' **

**Yumi's heart monitor started to beep one last time. A beep meant to last forever . . .**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

**Jeremy clicked the enter key as he said his trademark phrase; "Return to the past now!" And much to Jeremy's surprise, the white light froze time and began engulfing everything in its path.**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

**Once Odd saw the white light he merely smiled and said "See Aelita? Faith."**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

**Yumi's monitor was still determined on one last beep, but as if in defiance of the monitor, she opened her eyes and put her hand on Ulrich's cheek, and sweetly whispered, "I love you too." She moved her face close to his, closing the gap between them. For the second time in their lives, the Lyoko light appeared just before the gap fully closed.**

**(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")**

**The time had been set back to earlier that morning for a second time. Ulrich groggily opened his eyes. He looked over at his sleeping roommate. He smiled knowing everything was fine. His eyes started to close, but then he remembered about Yumi. He jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed and ready for school. He could barely restrain himself from running straight to Yumi's house in his boxers. When he was done getting ready, Odd was still barely waking up.**

"**Well you're sure up early," Odd commented yawning.**

"**I need to go make sure Yumi's alright," was all Ulrich said before he walked out the door. Ulrich dialed Yumi's number while on his way to the cafeteria. He got her message though after about five rings. He sighed as he clicked the button to hang up. He walked into the cafeteria, grabbed a bagel, and headed back outside. He tried calling Yumi again, but when he got her message again, he started to get a little worried, He walked to her house as he ate his bagel. He knew that if he just walked to her house, then he'd get there about the time she usually left. He walked along the sidewalk and picked a small white daisy off a bush. He smelled it and thought 'simple and beautiful. Just like Yumi . . .'**

**When he got to her house, he took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. He hid the flower behind his back incase her parents answered the door. Yumi's mother opened the door with a smile.**

"**Oh, hello Ulrich," Yumi's mom said still smiling. "Are you here to walk Yumi to school?"**

"**Yes'm," said Ulrich smiling innocently.**

"**You're a sweet boy Ulrich. Yumi's really lucky to have a friend like you. She's asleep right now, but I need to wake her up anyway. I'll tell her you're down here. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you," Yumi's mom said before she turned and walked away. Ulrich went and sat down, flower still in hand.**

**No longer then ten minutes later, Yumi came rushing down the stairs. Once she reached the bottom, she suddenly stopped and stared at Ulrich.**

"**Ulrich . . ." Yumi said, almost in a trance. Ulrich stood up and pulled the flower out from behind him. He twirled it slowly between his fingers and smelled it. He looked at Yumi smiling. He slowly walked over to her. When he was close enough, he gently moved her hair out of her face and behind his ear. Then he put the flower delicately behind her ear too. He placed his hand on her cheek, and slowly pulled himself toward her. Yumi closed her eyes as Ulrich drew even closer. When their lips finally met Ulrich kissed her, deeply and passionately. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was effective. Ulrich stopped.**

"**I was afraid you wouldn't be coming back in time with us . . . I was so worried that I had lost you Yumi . . ." Ulrich whispered, his hand still on her cheek, almost as if he still didn't believe that she was really there.**

"**Oh Ulrich . . ." Yumi whispered back and then hugged Ulrich. Yumi quickly went upstairs, said goodbye to her parents who were both getting ready for work. Yumi ran back down the stairs and back into Ulrich's arms. They hugged for another moment. Yumi grabbed her bag and they walked out the door and to school together, hand in hand.**

**. : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : . : V : .**

**When Yumi and Ulrich reached Cadic, they went to their usual spot. When they got closer they found not only Odd and Jeremy, but Aelita too. Jeremy and Aelita were sitting side by side, while Odd was standing next to them. He had one foot on the bench next to Aelita. His leg formed a ninety degree angle and his arm was resting on his upper leg. The three of them were talking to each other and started laughing. As they got closer, they could see that Jeremy had his arm protectively around Aelita's waist. Yumi tightened her grip on Ulrich's hand. They walked up together, and smiled at the three of them.**

"**It's good to see you two both got back here safely. This morning while at the factory, materializing Aelita, I configured a program that is able to contain X.A.N.A. in Lyoko. He won't be able to some to the real World ever again. We still can go to Lyoko though if we momentarily turn off the program . . ." Jeremy trailed off seeing that Yumi and Ulrich were staring at his arm around Aelita's waist. Jeremy blushed slightly and adjusted his glasses. "After I got Aelita out of Lyoko . . . and before we discussed what to do about Lyoko . . . I . . . umm . . ." Jeremy adjusted his glasses again.**

"**He asked me to be his girlfriend," explained Aelita as she put her head on Jeremy's shoulder. Yumi smiled at Aelita to congratulate her. Odd merely rolled his eyes.**

"**Yumi and Ulrich . . . Aelita and Jeremy . . . man I need to find a girlfriend . . . " Odd said sighing.**

**The five friends laughed with each other, just happy to have everyone there and accounted for. The bell for school to start rang, and the five friends split, running to class, still laughing.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**THE END! YAY! Finally! lol. Now to finish all my other stories! X D So . . . what did you all think of my story? It was my first fan fiction. All comments are welcome. I gladly accept constructive criticism! D Please please please drop a review before you leave! It would be most appreciated! XD **


End file.
